Coccinelle et Chat noir, luxure de l'âge adulte
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petite compilations d'histoires courtes sur le fandom, généralement le couple Adrien - Chat Noit/ Marinette - Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Thème : _« Ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ? »_

Note : Ce fandom m'appelait, surtout après avoir regardé la saison un.

* * *

Marinette ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, elle avait rendez-vous avec Adrien. Ce n'était pas le premier. Mais elle sentait, comme à chaque fois, incroyablement nerveuse. Elle se mordit les lèvres en jetant des regards sur la rue. Quand elle le vit, elle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Il avait un si beau corps et la prise d'âge avait fait des merveilles avec cette silhouette qui la faisait déjà défaillir autrefois. Elle lui fit signe, elle pouvait presque voir son sourire sur son visage. Il arrivait à sa hauteur et se penchait légèrement pour capturer les lèvres de la femme qu'étais devenue son ancienne camarade de classe.

« Content de revoir, ma Lady. »

Comme à son habitude, elle sentait ses joues se chauffer, ce surnom avait le don de lui rappeler un peu Chat Noir. Ce qui était normal, vu que les deux héros de Paris avaient fini par savoir qui était qui. Leur jeunesse avait trompé leurs sens. Bien que Ladybug était toujours un peu moqueuse avec son coéquipier, elle était plus douce. Sortir ensemble avait réveiller leur vrai eux.

« Versailles, depuis le temps que je rêvais d'un tel rendez-vous. J'espère que ça t'inspireras Marinette.  
-Tu sais que tu es ma muse, depuis longtemps.  
-Je sais, j'ai hâte de porter une autre de tes créations. On rentre ? »

Elle prit sa main et l'emmenait à l'intérieur, la visite était pleine de belles surprises, la France avait pleins d'histoires qui l'inspiraient toujours pour créer. Marinette gardait la main de son amoureux dans sa main. La demoiselle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ça ferait de se coucher dans un lit tel que celui qui était devant ses yeux. De voir les yeux verts de celui qu'elle aimait la dévorer les yeux et s'unir enfin, après tout ce temps.


	2. Restaurant Chinois

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Thème : Une Photo d'un restaurant asiatique au bord de l'eau

Note : la suite d'hier, car la fandom m'inspire toujours. Un grand merci à Crazy Av pour sa review. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Toute cette visite avait réveillé son appétit, Adrien sourit, Marinette le vit et dit qu'il avait un plan. Il lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui réveilla les rougeurs qui s'étaient dissipées à fonction des minutes. Elle sourit et se laissa conduire par son petit ami. Attendre leur fin de leurs études pour entrer dans le monde des adultes physique semblait ridicule. Elle se donnerait pour lui. En homme bon et gentil, bien qu'un peu taquin, son amoureux n'était pas allé plus loin que des caresses sur le bas de son corps. Ce qui avait éveillé en elle quelque chose qu'elle avait ignoré jusqu'à ce moment-là. Elle sortit de sa tête quand il l'amenait au restaurant chinois sur le bord de la Seine, on pouvait quelques péniches voguer sur les eaux à cette heure de l'après-midi. Il tirait sa chaise, elle s'y installa.

« Pas besoin d'un autre chat avec toi.  
-Je suis votre seul et unique chat. Toujours pour plaire à celle que j'aime. »

Elle se mit à rire doucement, puis sentit un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit avec douceur. Ce garçon allait la tuer à petit feu. Si son imagination pouvait cesser de l'imaginer sur ce lit qu'elle avait vu, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens.

« Je crois savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête. Vous pensez à une nuit pour nous deux.  
-Il est trop tôt.  
-Non, mais je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te déplaire. Je t'aime Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
-Je t'aime Adrien... »

Elle mangeait avec lui, le rendez-vous était vraiment parfait, inspirant, romantique et chaque minute de plus passé avec son amoureux emplissait son cœur de bonheur et une part de son imagination de choses un peu moins sage. Une façon de voir le côté taquin d'Adrien en action, son imagination.


	3. La chambre

Disclairmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

Marinette rêvait, de son amoureux dans une position suggestive dans ce lit. Le même qu'elle. Celui où elle était en compagnie de son amoureux. La jeune femme justicière de Paris caressait l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui sourit. L'ouverture de son pyjama laissait deviner les muscles. Comme si elle ne connaissait pas tout ce corps en fin presque. Le latex de leur costume ne laissait pas la place à l'imagination. Sauf pour un lieu plus au sud. Elle respira à fond, essayant de chasser cette image mentale qui la rendait folle. La jeune femme embrassait Adrien, ce dernier répondit à l'échange. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentait transporter dans un autre monde. Elle se collait à lui, ses seins pointaient un peu. Le garçon s'arrêtait, la malice plein les yeux.

« Ma lady serait-elle impatiente de connaître tout de son chat ? »

Marinette se mit à rougir et serrait contre elle son petit-ami. Elle avait à la fois peur de cette première fois, comme elle l'attendait. Le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur sa hanche et la massait doucement. Comme à son habitude avec le garçon, la dame imposait son rythme. Malgré que le mannequin en avait envie, il savait qu'au moindre souci, son amoureuse lui ferait regretter.

Les caresses continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à un moment, elle sentit que le moment était là. Elle se mit au-dessus du garçon. Adrien remontait sa main sur sa joue avec un petit sourire, celui d'un amoureux près à tout.

« Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter... »

Marinette se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop calmer le feu en elle. La demoiselle balançait ses hanches sur l'aine du jeune homme. La sensation 'avait rien avoir tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, c'était à la fois plus gênant et plus agréable. La nuit faisait que commencer...


	4. Déjeuner

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Thème : conte

* * *

Marinette avait bien dormi, elle s'étira, alors que les cheveux d'or de son futur s'étalaient sur le matelas. Elle se demandait s'ils garderont toujours cet éclat ou ils deviendraient bruns tel la princesse de Disney. Pour le moment rien à craindre. Elle vivait une belle histoire, digne d'un conte avec Adrien, il avait eu des hauts et des bas. Mais ils étaient plus proches de la fin heureuse que du début. Elle embrassait la joue de son amoureux, ce dernier lui sourit grandement, ses yeux verts lui donnaient l'impression d'être remplis d'amour.

« Bien dormi, ma lady ?  
-Mieux que jamais.  
-Il faudra remettre ça rapidement...  
-Pourquoi pas tous les jours ?  
-Oh voilà quoi me semble un plan bien taquin, j'accepte.  
-Tu ressembles à un prince charmant.  
-Tout pour ma princesse. »

Marinette recevait un baise-main ce qui la fit rire. Elle savait que la partie d'hier n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Elle avait envie de goûter à ce fruit interdit qu'étais luxure. Ses rêves de cette nuit n'avaient qu'enrichir ses idées pour arriver à son but. Si c'était qui ferait le premier pas, il serait sûr qu'elle le taquinerait un peu sur ça. C'était bien lui qui s'était déclaré à elle, suite à la révélation accidentelle de leurs identités secrètes. Ce qui avait pas mal affaibli les kwamis. Mais Tikki était heureuse pour sa Ladybug, et Plag... Tant qu'il avait du camembert, tout allait bien. Les idées que la jeune fille tournait dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle ressentît à peine le baiser dans son cou.

« Encore perdue telle, Alice dans la forêt ? Dans tes pensées sinueuses ?  
-Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que j'ai envie de toi.  
-Je rendrais ce moment magique, ma lady.  
-Sauf si c'est moi qui commence... »

Marinette était terriblement sérieuse. Qui sait ce qui se passera après...


	5. Ce qui se passait ensuite

Disclaimer :Pas à moi

Note: je suis cruelle...

* * *

Marinette embrassait son amoureux, elle aimait la sensation de tout contrôler. Ses mains glissèrent sur le jeune homme, presque nu, elle se mit à enlever progressivement les vêtements qui gênaient sa vue. Quand il était sans aucune protection vestimentaire. Elle se débarrassait à son tour de ses étoffes. Ils étaient nus, comme le premier jour de leurs vies. Elle hésitait un peu au début, puis les caresses se firent de plus en plus intimes. Adrien était patient, combien de garçons avaient eut la patience comme lui ? Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée avec une fille, même avec Alya, qu'elle aimait pourtant de son cœur. C'était comme une sœur, sa meilleure amie. En plus, elle sortait avec Nino depuis un moment. Qui était comme par hasard, le meilleur ami de son amoureux. Mais c'est un fantasme commun au homme hétéro, serait-ce le cas de son petit-ami ? Non, c'était plus les masques son truc... C'était une idée qu'elle gardait pour plus tard.

Marinette avait assez attendu, bien qu'elle craignît la douleur qu'on disait avoir la première fois, elle prit une grande respiration, ne sachant pas trop comment y faire. Elle rata quelque fois son coup avant de sentir ses chairs s'écarter, et la sensation était horrible. Pourtant, elle avait voulu cette dernière. Elle mordit ses lèvres. Cette sensation partirait, la jeune justicière en était sûre. Sinon, c'était qu'on lui avait avait assez attendu, bien qu'elle craignît la douleur qu'on disait avoir la première fois, elle prit une grande respiration, ne sachant pas trop comment y faire.

« Dois-je prendre la suite des opérations, ma lady ? »

Marinette secouait la tête, elle devait s'habituer à cette sensation étrange. Adrien caressait sa joue avec tendresse, puis les mains du garçon descendirent sur sa poitrine avec laquelle il jouait un peu. C'était un moyen de passer à autre chose. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à bouger...


	6. Première fois

Disclaimer : pas à moi

Thème : Sensualité – Chanson d'Axelle Red

* * *

Marinette avait beau dirigé, Adrien n'était en reste. Ses gestes tendres avaient le don de l'enflammer. Elle bougeait alors que la sensation de déchirement partait de son esprit pour laisser place qu'au plaisir. Tout ce qui venait de son amant était plaisant. Il avait pris le temps de faire les choses, avec sensualité. Elle n'avait pas eu la patience. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment. Mais la première fois, laissa un goût amer. Ils vinrent trop vite, après quelques mouvements. Ils s'étaient à peine fatigués. Ils se regardèrent. Il n'avait pas envie dans l'immédiat de recommencer.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et se câlinèrent, car un peu de tendresse ne faisait jamais de mal. Surtout après une union comme ça. Bien que ce fût un peu frustrant. Les prochaines fois pourraient être mieux. Marinette l'espérait. Après tout, on disait que ce genre de chose pouvaient être plaisante, pire, qu'on en redemandait. Elle était loin de vouloir ça. Mais au moins, ça nous pourrait plus hanter ses rêves, elle s'endormit, dans les bras de son compagnon.

La demoiselle aurait voulu se tromper, avoir une nuit normale avec des rêves tout public. Mais non, ce qu'ils avaient fait revint à elle. Il avait fait l'amour, maladroitement, sans protection. Pour des héros, ils montraient là un bien mauvais Exemple. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour contrer ce songe. Alors elle le laissait s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Vicieusement. Sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose contre. Elle subissait le contre-coup de sa frustration. Cette partie de son esprit ne la laisserait pas tranquille, quitte à venir à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. La sensation de ses chairs pénétrées en plus. Comment faisaient les autres filles, demander à Alya semblait de trop. Bien que ce genre de sujet fût un moyen de partager avec sa meilleure amie.


	7. Héros

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Thème : Mille et une nuits

Note : Encore merci Crazy Av, tes commentaires sont toujours un plaisir à lire. Contente que ça te plaise.

* * *

Marinette soufflait, il n'était pas rare que les meilleurs moments de sa vie soit gâché par quelque chose. Le Papillon avait beau être en prison, il y avait toujours des personnes akumatisé à leur plus grand désespoir. Adrien et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, leur Kwamis étaient avec d'autres. Des plus jeunes gens. Ils étaient toujours des justiciers dans leur esprit. Ils finirent par aller sur place et devenir les anciens Chat Noir et Ladybug. La tenue en latex donnait chaud, la demoiselle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette tenue était un peu excitante, sexuellement parlant. La personne envoûtée envoyait des valises envoûtées qui transformaient les gens en princesse orientale. Un vrai méli-mélo de demoiselle digne des histoires des mille et une nuits. La jeune femme se mit à observer cette personne, une dame qui semblait avoir un peu près leur âge. La demoiselle fit un pas de côté et le vit.

« Son bracelet, chat noir !  
-Compris ! »

Marinette vit son amoureux distraire la dame alors que des jeunes justiciers viennent à eux. Ils cassèrent l'objet et le papillon fut libéré. La jeune femme regrettait parfois cette ancienne vie. Mais trouver l'amour était plus important à ces yeux. Bien sûr, elle avait peur pour Paris et ses habitants. Mais ils n'étaient pas sans protection, il y avait toujours des justiciers. Même si eux-mêmes travaillaient que rarement, s'occupant de leur vie respective. De toute façon leur kwamis n'étaient pas là. S'occupant à se goinfrer sûrement. Les créatures étranges avaient besoin de l'énergie que leur apportait la nourriture. Elle pouvait le comprendre ce simple combat avait épuisé ses réserves. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps déjeuné. Leur soirée plus ça, de quoi rendre la jeune femme complètement épuisée. Elle se laissait tomber sur Adrien qui la rattrapait.

« On va se reposer, ma Lady. »


End file.
